walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Sarah's Church
St. Sarah's Church is a location in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse St. Sarah's Church held its annual canned food drive, stocking the church up with canned food, that was supposed to be donated to the local Food Bank, but the outbreak came before it could be done so. Post-Apocalypse Father Gabriel Stokes survived inside this church since the beginning of the outbreak, living on canned food that the church had collected to give to the food bank. At one point Father Gabriel ran out of cans and started to scavenge nearby buildings, looking for food. While searching the forest for food, he was cornered on a rock by walkers. He was saved by Rick Grimes and his group, and offered them to stay at the church. After they set up base here, Bob Stookey was kidnapped and later brought back in a taunting manner by the Terminus residents, led by Gareth. This revealed that the Terminus residents had been stalking them. A while after tending to Bob, Rick took a small band out into the woods to seemingly look for Gareth and his men. Afterwards, the Terminus residents stormed into the church and searched for the remaining survivors, but were soon ambushed by Rick and his group and savagely slaughtered. When the carnage ended and Bob passed away, the bodies were buried by Rick and Tyreese Williams. Later on the church was fortified using materials from within it, much to Father Gabriel's disgust, when the group ventured to the Grady Memorial Hospital. Gabriel snuck out and went to the high school. During his investigation of the school, he attracted the attention of walkers that followed him back to the church and overran it. Just in time, the group of Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, Eugene Porter, Glenn Rhee, Maggie Rhee, and Tara Chambler returned to the church and blocked the doorway with their firetruck to prevent any walkers from getting out. They then headed to the hospital. Weeks after these events, Morgan Jones stumbled across the church when he followed the markings that were left by the Terminus residents to the church. Inside, set up a shrine at the altar. Morgan then knelt and prayed in the front of the shrine before laughing to himself. Then he looked around the church and acquired a map to Washington, D.C. lying on the floor, reading the message Abraham had left for Rick and then realized, shocked, that his friend is still alive out there. Inhabitants *Rick Grimes *Judith Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Carol Peletier *Maggie Rhee *Michonne *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Gabriel Stokes (Former Priest) *''Tara Chambler'' *''Carl Grimes'' *''Sasha Williams'' *''Glenn Rhee'' *''Abraham Ford'' *''Noah'' *''Tyreese Williams'' *''Bob Stookey'' Deaths *Mike *Albert *Gareth *Theresa *Greg *Martin *Bob Stookey *Numerous members of Gabriel's congregation (Confirmed Fate) Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Strangers" *"Four Walls and a Roof" *"Crossed" *"Coda" *"What Happened and What's Going On" (Flashback) *"Forget" (Flashback) Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" (Archive Footage) Trivia *A short bus was parked behind the church which Father Gabriel loaned to Rick and his group after they fixed it up for their trip to Washington, D.C. It crashed and then exploded soon after it left from the church due to Eugene putting crushed glass in the fuel line. *Inside of the church is a list of Bible verses on the wall. These verses all deal with the living and the dead. They are: **Romans 6:4: Therefore we are buried with him by baptism into death: that like as Christ was raised up from the dead by the glory of the Father, even so we also should walk in newness of life. **Ezekiel 37:7: So I prophesied as I was commanded: and as I prophesied, there was a noise, and behold a shaking, and the bones came together, bone to his bone. **Matthew 27:52: And the graves were opened; and many bodies of the saints which slept arose, **Revelations 9:6: And in those days shall men seek death, and shall not find it; and shall desire to die, and death shall flee from them. **Luke 24:5: And as they were afraid, and bowed down their faces to the earth, they said unto them, Why seek ye the living among the dead? es: St. Sarah's Episcopal Church Category:Religious Category:Locations Category:TV Series Locations Category:TV Series